Accidentally Paranormal
by VAspera
Summary: Adopted from MikazukiNika: Kanda had a perfectly normal life... until a certain Moyashi came invading it. As much as he is annoying, Kanda puts up with it. However, a certain event in a nightclub involving the unknown world turned Kanda's life upside-down forever. Yullen and Lucky pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is the first chapter. If you've already read it, please feel free to just skip ahead. :)

Chapter Name: Beginning

The First Deadly Sin

 **Normal POV**

It was a beautiful and bright morning, and birds chirped their way through the open window. Allen opened up one of his eyes, then the other. He slowly got up and stretched his arms and yawned. Strands of white hair fell onto his shoulders. He took the blanket covers off, revealing emerald green silk nightclothes. A sigh of contentment was released past his lips. Getting off the bed, he stretched the rest of his body and limbs before humming a small tune and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he finished getting dressed, his sharp sense of smell detected the scent of bacon and eggs. Smiling, Allen went downstairs, only to meet the sight of closed blinds in the windows and candles lit in the kitchen as the only light source. A dark figure stood next to the stove./pp"Good morning, Uncle Neah," Allen greeted./ppThe figure spun around, giving Allen a chance to see his face more clearly in the candle light. Messy red hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and a wide grin greeted Allen.

"Good morning, my adorable little nephew!" Neah cheerfully replied.

"You shouldn't be up so late. I bet you were up all of last night working."

Neah waved his hand dismissively. "I already had some blood laced with caffeine, so it's fine, Allen." He smiled. "Here," Neah placed a plate with twenty pieces of bacon and fifteen eggs. "Eat up."

Allen perked up at the sight of food. "You can always read my mind." He sighed happily.

Neah snorted, knowing he was referencing his mindreading abilities. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Allen shook his head. "Nope! I'm serious."

The albino sat down and ate his breakfast, Neah watched as he literally seemed to inhale the food. It wasn't long before two more figures appeared by Allen's side.

'Allen! Food, please?'Crown purred, twisting her tail around Allen's leg.

Allen shot a look of amusement at the seductive white cat. The pretty feline was handicapped, her front left leg burned from a fire that had raged inside her shelter. Fur refused to grow there now. A jagged red scar ran through her silvery blue left eye. At least the eye itself wasn't damaged. When Allen found her all those years ago, he nearly destroyed his home trying to find the right equipment to help the poor creature. What his and Crown's combined efforts resulted in was a beautiful Turkish Angora with a sweet personality.

'Yeah, Allen! We don't want those nasty dry pellets that your uncle always feeds us!' Timcanpy tweeted from his left shoulder.

Now this little devil was rescued by Neah when he found the cockatiel as a baby inside a filthy box out on a rainy day, which obviously shows that their meeting was fate. With a little TLC (tender loving care), the newly dubbed Timcanpy began sticking to Allen. This tended to put Neah in a bad mood if his grumbles around the house of "I was the one who rescued him" were any indication.

Allen shook his head at Neah's grumbling with a smile before letting out a contented sigh. They have through a lot together.

Neah, along with his older brother, Mana, were born humans. Allen, however, was born werecougar and was adopted by Mana, who found him as a small baby near a forest. Imagine their surprise when Allen turned into a tiny albino kitty. After much panic and freaking out, along with more transformations, they came to accept that Allen was half kitty, half human.

It wasn't long before the three befriended someone known as Adam Noah and his "family." Little did Neah and Mana know, the Noah family was hiding their identities as vampires. At least, they were, until Allen went to meet them and said "Why do they smell like blood, dead people, and poppies?" This immediately caused Adam to reveal his "family" as the vampiric Noah Clan.

However, a tragic event happened in the happy trio's lives. A car accident forced the three of them to Death's doorstep. Allen, luckily, was fine due to the paranormal blood in his veins healing his body. The two brothers, however, were nowhere near as lucky. Despite all of this, a Noah member, Tyki Mikk, was nearby. By the time he arrived, Mana had already passed through the door and Neah was just barely holding on. A bawling Allen and the horrible situation gave him no other choice but to bite Neah.

About fifty years have passed since that day. Currently, the little family was settled in a small town on the western coast of the United States. It was a nice change of place, although Portugal wasn't too shabby either. Using his animal communication abilities to his advantage, Allen became a veterinarian. After his abilities became more and more credited in a local veterinary hospital, many pet owner flocked to his work place. He is already in his second practice of veterinary medicine. Neah, who formally joined the Noah Clan, no longer had a real need for money, thanks to his family's wealth and influence. He decided to become a nightclub manager, which luckily allowed him to stay away from sunlight. And although Allen wasn't a vampire, he became an unofficial member of the Noahs.

Thanks to their now eternal lifespans, Allen and Neah had to pass as brothers, cousins, or anything of the sort every time they settled somewhere new. Allen is no longer a kid, but a youthful adult appearing to be in his 20s, despite the fact that he is actually in his 60s. At times, however, Allen still calls Neah "uncle" when they are at home, much to Neah's delight.

Change of identification is often necessary, but this time, the two "brothers" decided to keep their names and just change their surnames to "Walker."

"So what did they say?" Neah stared curiously at Timcanpy.

"They said the pellets you give to them are absolutely, horridly, looked offended. "Oi! I paid a lot for those pellets!"

'Then our sense of taste is terrible,' Timcanpy chirped with a deadpanned expression.

Allen told this to Neah, who then crumpled into a nearby chair.

"Do you need some blood, Neah? You really do look hungry," Allen pressed gently.

"I'm fine," Neah sighed. "There's still some in the fridge. I'm just going to feel really, really bored."

Allen chuckled. "Well, nothing you can do about it."/ppNeah mumbled something incoherent as Allen looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Whoops! Gotta get to work or I'll be late!" He stood abruptly, effectively causing everyone at the table to jump in fright. "See you later, Neah! Take care of Tim and Crown!"

Before Neah could even reply, Allen was gone.

...

Kanda woke up around 6 am. Swathed in the darkness of his bedroom, save the tiny amount of light trickling in from his curtains, he swiftly got out of bed and stretched, keeping things short and simple. He looked down curiously when he felt something brush between his ankles. Swooping down, Kanda picked the furry animal up.

"I see you're also awake, Mugen," Kanda said to his cat.

The black and white Norwegian Forest tom gave a glowing orange stare in return. He mewed once and began purring as Kanda scratched behind his ears.

"Seeing you reminds me that we have to go to the vet." Kanda murmured, not quite ready to break the spell of quiet his home was under. He frowned as he recalled what exactly he didn't like about the vet. "We have to see that moyashi."Mugen tilted his head cutely and mewed again. Sighing, Kanda set the cat down on the floor again, feeling irritation well up in his chest.

"Tch," He spat. "I don't want to see that moyashi."

Kanda used to live a completely normal life. He grew up in this town, adopted by his annoying-as-hell foster father, Froi Tiedoll. The young man remained somewhat tolerable of his adoptive family, especially his brothers; the calm and blind Marie, the annoying-as-the-Usagi Daisya, and straightforward Chaoji. He would never admit it, but he somewhat enjoyed his quiet life with the annoying Usagi and Lenalee. It was peaceful.

But someone apparently had something against him, because that baka Moyashi had to show up. Along with his brother, Moyashi crashed into his peaceful life. The Moyashi was the only one brave enough, or idiotic enough, to taunt and shoot colorful language back at him. He provoked him and pushed all the wrong buttons like no other, even daring to come up with an insult in his native tongue (though where he learned it, he'll never know).

The Moyashi easily melded into the everyday life of the town as a very successful veterinarian. He handled each animal with the utmost care, all smiles and pleasantries, which only seemed to make people like him even more. Especially women - they just seemed to trip over themselves when they saw him.

Kanda would never admit it, but the Moyashi somehow knew exactly what the problem was for every animal, as well as the solution to the problem. He even knew what was causing Mugen to vomit a while ago, which had turned out being that Mugen had tried to eat something that wasn't quite cat friendly.

To his horror, Mugen, who had only liked Kanda until that point, began warming up to the Moyashi.

The baka Moyashi is always smiling. That's why Kanda always tries his best to provoke the man in the same way that he is provoked. Every time the Moyashi gets frustrated, Kanda internally smirks at his victory at being able to reveal the man's true nature. Never before, however, was he able to get the Moyashi actually angry. He is somehow able to keep himself from blowing up.

Kanda sighed as he headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. After getting dressed, he headed to the living room to begin his morning exercises. This was followed by breakfast with Mugen and a quick meditation featuring Mugen patiently curling up on the couch in wait.

Kanda opened his eyes after a while and peered up at the clock hanging on the wall, indicating that it was almost time for the check-up.

"Tch, time to see the Moyashi." Kanda spat irritably.

"Meow," Mugen replied as he gracefully jumped down from the couch, as if the word "Moyashi" was a cue.

Kanda smirked. Even Mugen seemed to know that Allen is a Moyashi. He delicately picked up his cat.

"Let's go, Mugen. Maybe I can get him angry today." Kanda said, his voice a bit more tender with rare affection towards his cat.

"Meow."

...

Werecougar Triva

-Are like werewolves, but when angered, they can endanger their lives by half-shifting. In lighter cases, their tail or ears may pop out instead.

\- Need plenty of meat to eat

\- Able to talk to animals

\- Eternal life, but can be fallible if body is beyond damaged

\- Regeneration, night-vision, greater strength than humans, sharper senses

\- Currently endangered

...

Hey guys! Its Valora Axeraider and as you can see I have adopted this fic from MikazukiNika. I will try to update asap however I am a busy highschool student who puts too much on her plate because i cant say 'No'. I really do want to write a statisfying ending to this fic because i really like it and really loved reading it. I put my hardwork in on this for all or y'all who feel the same. Review are much appriciated and as some wise random person said "Sometimes reviews are the best ways to improve" ...or some such.

Per Aspera ad Astra


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Name: Veterinarian

The Second Deadly Sin

Normal POV

Allen smoothly parked his car in the lot in front of the veterinary hospital's lot. After locking the car, he entered the workplace.

"Hello, Miranda," Allen greeted his receptionist as he walked in through the automatic doors.

"Oh! H-Hello, Allen!" Miranda replied, looking up from her work with a bit of a jump.

"How's it going?" Allen asked kindly.

"It's f-fine. We h-have a lot of ap-appointments today."

Allen hummed in response. "I see. Well, go ahead and send in whoever is first."

"O-Okay."

Allen entered his office and sat down on his swivel chair before putting on a pair of round, wire trimmed glasses (not that he needed them… they just seemed to foster trust from his patients. The room wasn't too big, but spacious enough for both him and any large animal to be comfortable. He sat and did some paperwork until his first patient, Noise Marie, came in with a bird cage at his side.

Allen smiled brightly. "Marie! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He greeted pleasantly.

The blind man smiled back as he handed over the cage. "Yes, it has."

The veterinarian carefully set the cage on the examination table. He opened up the cage and gently removed the animal living inside: a chinchilla.

"How's Noel doing, hmm?" Allen asked.

"Fine," Marie answered. "Just a simple check-up today."

"Well, let's see, hmm, Noel?" The vet looked to the aforementioned animal.

'emLeave me the fuck alone,'The fluffy white chinchilla grumbled in a deep voice as he shied away from Allen's hands.

Allen sighed as he continued his examination. Noel wasn't exactly the most pleasant animal he had the fortune to deal with. He's grumpy almost every appointment, which reminded Allen of a certain ponytailed woma- er, man. The only time Noel showed his soft side was when Marie took care of him.

"He seems to be doing just fine. His next check-up will be in a couple of months. See Miranda for the exact date, okay?" Allen finally said, clicking his pen before scribbling his notes on his report.

Marie nodded in agreement.

Allen had a little trouble getting the chinchilla back into the cage since Noel seemed intent on biting Allen's fingers off. After a little coaxing involving treats, Allen managed to place the pissed off rodent back in his cage.

Marie thanked him and left.

It wasn't long before the next patient walked in. Lenalee and her Ragdoll cat entered the room.

"Hello, Lenalee. How's your morning?" Allen smiled sweetly.

"Great!" She beamed back cheerfully.

"Now," Allen pulled out his clipboard. "It says here that you requested an appointment. What seems to be the problem?"

"Lady doesn't seem to be eating well. She's also been hacking lately." Lenalee looked down at her pet worriedly.

"Well, put her on the table and let me find out what's going on."

Lenalee placed the cat on the table as Allen took off his glasses before going over. He didn't like to wear them examinations, only during paperwork because he had to read.

"Let's see what's wrong with you, Lady," The vet carefully touched the cat.

Lady let out a purr before communicating in a smooth, but slight British accent. She leaned into Allen's touch.'It was actually nothing. I just wanted to see you again, handsome. A lady has to do what she has to do to get by. We all become desperate when it comes to the things we want.'

As much as Allen was grateful that Lady was never as rude as Noel, she could still be quite troublesome when it involved him.

The vet let out a sigh. "I don't see any problems, Lenalee. She looks perfectly healthy to me. See?" Allen gestured to the content and purring Ragdoll.

Lenalee frowned in confusion. "I swear she wasn't acting like that yesterday or this morning."

'Oh, you might as well tell her not to give me that disgusting chicken flavored meat. I prefer salmon or tuna, thank you very much.'The cat flicked her tail lazily.

Allen listened to her request. "Maybe it's something she had to eat? What have you been feeding her lately?"

"Chicken."

"Try food from fish, like tuna or salmon." Allen advised, seeing Lady shoot him a grateful (and flirty) look.

"Okay, Allen, I'll try that." Lenalee's worry and frowns melted away into a cheerful smile. She cradled Lady in her arms as she met his eyes. "Oh, and since I'm here, I might as well ask you now, but would you like to go out with Lavi, Kanda, and I tonight?" She proposed.

Allen thought on it for a moment before asking, "When?"

"Tonight at six. Let's go to the nightclub your brother owns."

"Sure," Allen agreed easily. "See you then, Lenalee."

"Bye, Allen." She left, Lady peeking over her shoulder.

'See you later, hunkalicious,' She trilled flirtatiously.

Allen shook his head at her with a small laugh as she disappeared, but his smile died when a certain scent hit his nose.

"Oh no, not you," Allen groaned, slumping in his chair when the red-haired demon, Cross Marian, walked in.

"Oh yes, me." The man smirked devilishly. "But it's not like I wanted to see you either. Unfortunately, it's an emergency. Check Maria." He placed a cage containing an emerald canary with magenta tipped wings and breast in the jagged shape of a butterfly.

However, one of her beautiful wings was dangerously crooked.

Allen eyes flashed in alarm and he took a quick breath involuntarily. He knew that if the injury wasn't treated soon, it could get really bad really quick.

His eyes softened a bit as he reached a hand out to Maria inside the cage. When she came out, he held her wing gently.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

'I wasn't looking,' She chirped mournfully. 'I fell off the edge of my platform. I think it's broken now. Cross is so worried…'

"Well?" Cross prompted. "What did she say?"

Allen furrowed his brows a bit, staring up at Cross. Really? This man is worried? But he clicked his tongue in annoyance at the demon's attitude instead of expressing his honest thoughts. "Broken wing. Said she wasn't looking." His response was short and clipped.

"You can get her fixed, right?"

"Yeah, no problem." Allen said, his eyes trained on the wing again. "Come back in a couple of days." He said as he carefully placed Maria on a cart and made sure she was comfortable.

Allen then turned to his desk and picked up the black office phone that sat there. "Miranda," He spoke into the receiver after she picked up. "Please send Johnny in. Injured bird with broken wing."

"O-Okay, Allen." She replied.

After Johnny stopped by and took Maria, Cross turned to the veterinarian.

"If she isn't better within those 'few days,'" The fiery redhead began in a low tone. "I'll fry you into a shish-kabob." He threatened.

Allen snorted at the attempt. "I'd like to see you try, demon. Now go to Hell or wherever and drink your fancy-wancy wine."

Cross growled as he left, but said nothing more.

Unfortunately, the other paranormal was Allen's guardian in case Neah or Mana were absent. Thanks to one small vacation that didn't allow Allen to go, the boy had to suffer from constant demands that Cross dealt out. As a result, and to Neah and Mana's horror, Allen learned many wonderful things about the adult world (ex: cheating a poker, handling debts, sex, etc) all at the tender age of ten.

But Allen pushed all of this out of his mind when the next patient walked in. He looked up from his report on Maria and removed his glasses.

"Hiya, Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi grinned as he bounded over to the examination table.

"It's Allen," The young man immediately shot out in annoyance. It was instinct by now.

"Right, Moyashi-chan."

Allen growled irritably before looking down at his clipboard.

"Check-up, is it?" He read. "Place him on the table."

"Okay," Lavi said brightly as he placed a hug russet colored hare on the table.

"How're you today, Deak?" Allen asked the rabbit as his eyes skimmed over the animal's outer appearance.

'I've been better,' He replied in a Scottish accent. 'I see nuthin' wrong with me. I don't understand the point in bein' 'ere."

"Hmm, he seems to be doing fine," Allen concluded as he began petting the rabbit.

'Oooh, there.' The rabbit melted under his touch. 'Thass the good stuff there,'

"That's great." Lavi grinned happily. "Oh yeah, I heard from Lenalee that you're coming with us to the club tonight."

"Yep," Allen grinned as he handed Lavi the rabbit. "I figure it's good to take a break once in a while."

"That's great, Moyashi-chan!"

"It's Allen."

Lavi ignored him. "I'll see you then!" He heaved the rabbit onto his chest as he walked out of the door.

Christ, I think Lavi has more energy than poor Deak does. Allen thought as he stared at the young man's retreating back dumbly.

Allen sat down at his desk again with a sigh. He glanced at the clock before setting his clipboard with Deak's report down. It looked like he had just enough time to see one more patient before heading to the back to help out Maria.

He perked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, but hissed in annoyance when the familiar scent hit him. He plastered on a fake, sugary smile as the man he hated strolled in.

"Hello, Kanda."

Kanda navigated his car in reverse into a parking space. It was a habit. He hated dealing with idiots in cars, so he opted for the fastest way out. Gently, he picked up Mugen from the shotgun seat, got out of the car, and strolled into the building.

Miranda jumped slightly when Kanda seemed to sneak up to the desk.

W-Was he a ninja in his p-past life? Miranda sweatdropped.

"Mugen's here for his check-up," Kanda stated in a clipped tone.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked. "Y-You'll be after Lavi Bookman a-and Deak."

"Tch," Kanda spat at the news of the annoying Usagi being in the vicinity, but he nodded anyway.

The young man headed for the waiting area, where he saw the sleazy redhead Cross and his canary Maria, and the two usagis, as promised by Miranda. To Kanda's greatest displeasure, Lavi spotted him immediately.

"Hiya, Yuu-chan! Are you here for a check-up?" Lavi greeted enthusiastically.

Kanda growled lowly. "Don't call me that, Baka Usagi. Or would you like me to let Mugen loose on your chibi version?" As if to prove his master's point, Mugen's gaze began sharp and predatory, and stared at the rabbit on Lavi's lap as if he were a five-star main course.

Lavi gasped dramatically and hugged Deak closer. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't call me by my first name then!"

"Excuse me, but would you two brats kindly shut the hell up?" Cross hissed. "Your bitching is hurting my ears. In case you were too blind to realize it, Maria is hurt and needs some peace and quiet!"

That was when Kanda noticed Maria's slightly twisted wing. He grumbled, but quieted for the animal's sake, though his angry expression did not change.

Lenalee suddenly came out of one of the doors, carrying Lady in her arms. "Oh, Kanda," She smiled. "You're here too? Is it time for Mugen's check-up?" She asked, bending down and reaching out to the cat. She petted his head and Mugen ignored her, but did not necessarily shy away. "I think he's starting to like me a little more, huh?"

"More like getting used to you always touching him."

Lenalee rolled her eyes before Miranda called out. "M-Maria! You're n-next to see D-Dr. Walker!"

"It's about goddamn time," Cross growled as he stood up with Maria's cage. "That snot-nosed brat should hurry it up. I could have made the trip to hell and back emthree times."

Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda watched as he disappeared behind the door and into the halls.

"Cross really does have a terrible personality. I feel sorry for Allen when he has to deal with him." The girl of the group sighed.

Meanwhile, Mugen and Lady communicated through meows and trills.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Lena said, wonder present in her tone.

"Tch, probably nothing."

"Anyways, I invited Allen to come with us to White Ark tonight. Just letting you guys know." She casually stated.

"Really?"

"What."

Lavi and Kanda responded at the same time.

…You can guess who said what.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lavi, Kanda, he's coming with us. Don't complain about it and make him feel bad."

"Sweet!"

"What."…You can guess again who said what.

Lenalee sighed. "See you guys tonight." And with that, she left with a tired Lady in her arms.

"Moyashi-chan is coming with us tonight! He rarely goes out that late! How awesome can this night get?!" Lavi was vibrating with excitement.

Kanda didn't reply, but he was throwing a tantrum in his does that Baka Moyashi have to be everywhere?!Cross came into the room, but his cage was empty.

"D-Deak! You're n-next!'

"Okay, Miss Miranda!" Lavi replied cheerfully as he picked up Deak and headed for Allen's examination room.

Kanda was finally alone with Mugen in peace and quiet, though Miranda was still in a corner working silently. He closed his eyes and waited silently for his turn, stroking Mugen gently and feeling the vibrations of his body from his soft purrs.

About ten minutes or so later, Lavi returned, dragging a somewhat content and annoyed Deak with him.

"Deak's 'lright." Lavi grinned.

"Tch, I think your usagi need to go on a diet." Kanda countered, staring at the huge size and belly of the animal.

Lavi shook his head. "Sorry, Yuu-chan, but he's actually the normal size for a Flemish Giant rabbit."

Before Kanda could get his panties in a twist over his first name again, Miranda's voice called out, "M-Mugen!"

"Tch, you got lucky this time, Usagi. I won't forget this," Kanda picked up Mugen.

Lavi simply grinned and waved goodb- er, waved Deak around to say farewell.

Kanda entered the hallway leading to the Moyashi's office. Once he strolled in, his eyes were immediately blinded by the brightness of a fucking annoying fake smile.

The person he loathed smiled brightly.

"Hello, Kanda."

...

And here is another chapter! Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Name: Animals

The Third Deadly Sin

Normal POV

Kanda was never one to censor his thoughts.

"Tch. Wipe that fucking fake smile off your face."

Allen sighed as he stood up, clipboard tucked under his arm. It was like this every time he saw the Japanese.

"Please place Mugen on the table." He said, ignoring his patient's rude comments.

Kanda complied, placing the cat on the examination table.

"How're you doing today, Mugen?" Allen asked, going forward and touching the animal's head.

But before Mugen could reply, Kanda intervened. "Why do you even do that? They don't talk back." He huffed.

Allen saw Mugen shoot an annoyed glare at his owner, causing the vet to hold back his laughter.

"Well, Kanda," Allen began, hiding his amusement behind a poker face. "I always do that. It makes, not only me, but the animals comfortable as well."

"Tch, whatever."

"Anyways, how're you?" Allen repeated to the cat as he began his examination.

'I'm fine,' The Norwegian Forest cat replied, leaning towards Allen's touch. 'Fine, healthy, strong.' He listed with in a smooth voice as he began climbing on Allen's arms. 'I'm more worried about you… Kanda is trying to make you angry.'

Allen sighed inwardly. Mugen really doesn't deserve a master like Kanda. At first, Mugen was just like his master: grumpy, quiet, uncooperative. He only stuck to Kanda. It took some time, but after the cat learned about Allen and his ability to communicate, they became good acquaintances. Mugen himself was a wise cat and knew a bit about the were-cougars, though he hadn't seen one before Allen. This meant that he knew what would happen if Allen were to get angry.

Allen nodded, showing Mugen that he got the hint. Mugen purred and began to climb onto Allen's shoulders, winding his body around Allen's neck. The vet noticed Kanda's anger beginning to boil over, but did not chose to change the situation.

Well, since he was trying to make me angry… Allen thought, but he didn't really mean it.

When Kanda's stare began to make Allen feel like it was his fault that Mugen was being so cozy, he finally said, "Come on down now, Mugen, or your owner is going to blow up like a puffer fish if you keep going."

This only seemed to make Kanda inflate even more, at which Allen giggled a bit.

'But your shoulders are more comfortable than Kanda's,' The cat groaned. 'Although soft, they are well built while Kanda is all tough muscles.' Mugen sunk his head deeper into Allen's neck. 'Don't want to go. Hair so fluffy too.'Allen blushed at the details the cat was giving him.

Muscular shoulders…

He quickly stopped himself from going any farther, and he wished he could scold the cat, but if he said anything out loud, things could get really awkward, really fast.

Allen gently plucked Mugen from his shoulders. The cat mewed in protest, but didn't struggle, which Allen was thankful for. He handed Mugen back to Kanda.

He seems to be doing perfectly fine, Kanda."

"Tch, Moyashi." Kanda spat through gritted teeth as he took his precious jewel back into his arms.

Allen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's Allen, Bakanda."

'Oh, don't start this again!' Mugen meowed in complaint, catching the attention of the two males. 'As much as we are friends, I want to sleep.'

Allen dropped the argument for the cat's sake. "You should head back now. Mugen seems to be a bit sleepy."Kanda's eyes visibly softened in Allen's presence at the sleepy Mugen. He snorted inwardly at the man's behavior. It seemed that he spoiled his cherished Mugen a bit.

"See you tonight with the others," Allen said in farewell as Kanda began to leave the room.

"Tch."

'See you later, Moyashi,' Mugen's soft mew carried over, only because of Allen's heightened hearing.

He sighed heavily.

Nevermind. Mugen is exactly like Kanda.

When five o'clock rolled around at the office, Allen was grateful. Thankfully the only real problem of the day was Maria, and he was able to fix her up efficiently and gently, with the professionalism and eloquence his assistants knew him to have.

He strode out of his office once he had packed up a few reports to take home in his briefcase, heading to Miranda's desk.

"It's five o'clock, Miranda. You, Johnny, and Tapp can leave now." He said pleasantly.

"O-Oh!" Miranda looked at her desk clock. "Al-Already? Thank you, A-Allen." She said politely.

Allen smiled at her and headed out of the building.

As he drove home, he reflected on his day. It was like any other: wake up, go to work, go home, work a bit at home, go to bed. Maybe there was the occasional outing, but nothing else. The White Ark is usually where he ended up if he felt like going out at all.

Well, it wasn't like anything was ever going to happen to him. Besides the Noah clan and some others, like Cross, nobody knew he even existed. But it was no matter. Allen wanted to maintain this peace as long as possible, though his human friends didn't know this.

He pulled up into his driveway and entered the house.

As he toed off his shoes, Allen called, "Neah! Crown! Tim! I'm home!"

"ALLEN!"

The young man didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden he was slammed to the floor by a barrage of feathers, fur, and hair. It was like being hit by that crazy dragon lady some years ago when she challenged him to a football game; the Noah Clan against the Chan Dragon Tribe.

Luckily, this impact was much more safe and light, as in at least he wasn't unconscious for five whole days safe.

"Oof!" Was all he managed to get out.

He saw weird snitches with tails in his vision, spinning around. He quickly shook the image off before staring, disapprovingly, at the here who decided to tackle him. Well… tried to.

"Plmf geff offff," Allen's muffled voice sounded through feathers.

'We missed you!' Crown yowled.

Timcanpy, who decided it was a good idea to sit on Allen's face, chirped, 'You sure took your sweet time!'

"You're so much better than watching re-runs of Star Wars," Neah cried.

As much as Allen wanted to reply, he couldn't.

"Mmmmpppppppffffffff!" Allen screamed, though the sound was muffled behind the golden plumage.

'Tim, I think you're preventing Allen from breathing, let alone talking.' Crown noted as she leaped off of their owner.

'Oh,' Tim looked down. 'Whoops!'

He replied sheepishly, flying off of his face.

Allen gasped loudly and took in a deep breath of air, trying to soothe the burning in his lungs from lack of oxygen. He spat out a few stray feathers before attempting to sit up, but still, something prevented him.

He looked down at his body. "Neah," he began flatly. "Please get off my legs."

"Are you okay, Allen?" He said, completely ignoring his request.

"Yes, uncle, I'm fine." He sighed. "Today was as busy as always. And to counter your words, Tim, I always come home around this time."

'Well it felt like forever!' He whined.

Allen shook his head in amusement. "Anyways," He said as he stood up, kicking his uncle in the face to get him off his other leg. "I'm joining Lenalee, Lavi, and Bakanda at your club tonight, Neah."

His uncle immediately brightened up, forgetting about the kick to his face. "You're actually going out at night?!"

Allen didn't get a chance to answer because Crown yowled indigently,'What?! You're going to leave us again?!'

Allen patted the cat's head. "Sorry, Crown, but I want to spend some time with other people, you know?"

Crown swiped her tail along the floor sadly. 'Oh, alright, I get it. There are many other nights. Just don't forget to feed me!'

'And me!' Timcanpy added quickly.

Allen laughed. "Of course I won't."

"What time do you have to be at the Ark?" Neah asked.

"At six, but I'm hoping to finish up a few reports on the animals first."

"Oh come on! I'm sure it can wait," Neah whined.

"No, no it really can't or I'll be behind. Plus I'd rather not do it after I come back from the club dead tired." Allen countered sensibly.

"Then I'll at least leave with you instead of leaving at seven like normal." He replied nonchalantly.

"Neah," Allen stared sternly at his uncle. "It will still be daylight out."

"Don't worry! I'll be wearing gloves, some sunglasses, a hat, and some sunscreen as always." He replied, smiling.

"Take the umbrella too."

"No. It'll look weird!" He replied stubbornly.

"Then wait until it's totally dark."

"I want to go with you."

"Then what can you do?"

"I can wear a hat or a hoodie." Then, as an afterthought, "And stick to the shadows."

Allen sighed in defeat. "Fine. Now let go of my legs."

Neah finally climbed off of his nephew before doing a happy dance as Allen went upstairs to work a bit before getting ready.

A meow and a chirp alerted him of the animals' presence. Neah sighed.

Right. Time to feed the animals.

Kanda arrived home with Mugen purring in his arms. Damn that Moyashi. Damn him and his connection to Mugen. What the hell does Mugen see in that Moyashi anyways?

He gently laid the calm and snoozing Mugen in his cat bed.

A phone called reverberated through his complex, but it didn't wake the cat. With a grunt, Kanda pulled out his iPhone to check the caller ID. When he read the name, he silently swore.

Of all the people… Kanda picked up, knowing the man would keep calling until he did (learned that the hard way).

"What do you want, old man?" He barked.

"Yuu-kun! How are you doing, my boy?" Tiedoll's voice sounded through the other end of his phone.

"Don't. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name."

"Oh, don't be like that, Yuu-kun! But back to my question- how are you?"

Kanda wanted to punch something.

"I'm perfectly fine," He pushed out through gritted teeth. "What is it that you want?"

"You're surprisingly cooperative today, Yuu-kun."

Kanda growled. "Get to the point, old man!"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with us tonight to a family gathering at Jeryy's Eatery…" He let the sentence sink in for a moment. "Would you?"

"Us" as in the rest of those idiots… besides Marie. Kanda silently thanked Lenalee for organizing the night's plans, despite the presence of the Usagi and Moyashi.

"Can't," Kanda answered curtly. "Lenalee invited me out tonight."

Another voice responded from the background: Daisya. "Awwe, that's too bad! Where ya goin'? Is it a date? Wait, is she hooking you up with someone?"

Realization hit Kanda. "Did you put me on speaker, old man?"

"Well, of course! Your family misses you, Yuu-kun! It's really not the same anymore with everyone out of the nest."

"GO TO HELL, OLD MAN!" Kanda screamed, hanging up quickly.

He took deep breaths to calm himself, hoping to keep from punching something and waking Mugen (who slept through the entire conversation- out cold).

Kanda strode over to the couch and flopped onto it. He had nothing to do. He didn't have a job yet due to his abusive language, but careful saving and planning allowed him to live comfortably alone. For now. He needed a new job soon.

Picking up the remote from the kotatsu in front of him, he turned on the TV to pass the time. He didn't get up unless he needed to (once to eat soba, twice to go to the bathroom). After a series of popular horror movies that didn't faze him at all, Kanda saw that it was almost time to go meet with the idiot squad.

With a sigh, he scratched Mugen, who had decided to join him on the couch when "Insidious" started, behind the ears.

"Time for me to meet Lenalee and the… others." Kanda said.

"Meow."  
Kanda smirked and got off the couch before heading towards his bedroom to change into more… suitable clothing.

...

Let me know what you think in a review! :)

/div


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Name:

Club

The Fourth Deadly Sin

 **Normal POV**

"Neah! Are you done yet?!" Allen shouted as he waited for his uncle.

"Coming!" Neah came down the stairs and nearly squealed at Allen's cute appearance.

Allen wore a white vest with a smokey grey button-up underneath. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the collar was popped open comfortably so that he showed some skin. Some checkered patterned bracelets on his left wrist. His washed out black jeans were coupled with a purple belt and a chain on his left side. On his feet are black converse, and his shoulder-length hair was tied in a low ponytail by an emerald green ribbon.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Neah exclaimed.

Allen shivered in horror. "Please stop – you're reminding me of Sheryl. And should you say 'handsome' not 'adorable?'"

He stopped when a bright flash of white light blinded him and he heard a little snap.

"Neah!"

Said man pouted from behind his iPhone. "But you look really nice!"

Allen rolled his eyes with a huff. "Thanks, but please remember that you're at least 20 years older than me."

"Not in spirit! And body!"

The albino sighed but then smiled. "You're not bad looking yourself."

Neah is wearing a dark blue, long sleeved dress shirt with a loose black tie. Grey, washed out skinny jeans are held up by a white belt. A black fedora hat fit snuggly on top of Neah's messy hair, enough to cover his face from sunlight. A pair of black polarized sunglasses sat on the brim of his hat. A black leather jacket hung on his arm, ready to be worn. Allen could see that his uncle's face was covered in sunscreen.

Neah looked at his iPhone again. "It's about time."

"Behave, Tim, Crown!" Allen called.

'You owe me salmon later on,' Crown piped up.'And sweet potato cakes for me!' Timcanpy added.

"Seems fair. Come on, Neah."

"Right behind you~"

Allen and Neah left the home, the latter putting on his sunglasses and jacket. He made sure to cover up as much skin as he could. The White Ark was only a 10 minute walk, something that Neah could handle.

They walked, each sharing details about their day. In this case, mostly Allen's.

When they reached the White Ark, Lavi was already there waiting, but Lenalee and Kanda were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Lavi!" Allen called out to the red-head.

"Hiya, Moyashi-chan, Neah!" Lavi replied cheerfully.

"How come you always call Neah by his name but not me?" Allen complained as they met up.

"Cuz 'Moyashi-chan' is a cute name. You are small and cute."

Allen gasped mockingly. "How dare you! I believe I'm more cool and conserved."

Neah was smiling widely. "That's what I said too, but Allen doesn't believe me."

Lavi laughed. "Anyways, both of you look nice."

Allen smiled. "You do, too."

Lavi is wearing all black. His tee shirt said "Exorcists Rulez" in white lettering. He wore black skinny jeans, combat boots, belt, and eyepatch. The only color was on his shirt and his red and black cross bandana holding up his hair and his golden hoop earrings.

"Aww, thanks, Moyashi-chan."

Allen sighed in defeat.

"Where are Lenalee and BaKanda?" Allen asked.

"I think Lenalady and Yuu-chan are walking here together," Lavi replied

"Say that again, Usagi, and I'll skin not only you, but your chibi version too."

The group turned to see Kanda and Lenalee walking towards them.

Lenalee is wearing a pretty purple lace dress that reached her knees. A purple ribbon tied at the front surrounded her waist. She wore purple, open-toed high heels. Silver bracelets dangled from her wrists. A small purple purse added to her ensemble, and it was slung over her shoulder. Her hair was let down, sleek and smooth, with a slight wave in it.

Kanda wore a navy blue, sleeveless turtleneck on. A dark grey suit jacket covered his frame. Dark grey pants fit comfortably around his waist, and on his feet were black slip-ons. His long hair was tied back by a dark purple hair tassel.

Allen could see the muscles rippling beneath the turtleneck as the young Japanese moved. Allen flushed in indignation when he realized he was staring too much at the arsehole. With a quick shake of his head, he smiled, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind again that day.

"You look splendid, Lenalee." Allen complimented the young girl.

"Ya, Lenalee, what the Brit said," Lavi followed up.

"Aw, thanks guys," Lenalee smiled brightly, a light blush on her cheeks.

"And Yuu looks good too!"

"Shut up, Usagi! Are we going in or are we just going to stand around here in the cold?" Kanda snapped.

"No need to fight," Neah intervened. "We're going in."

The group entered the club. Cigarette smoke and the scent of alcohol thickened the air. Bright, colorful lights flashed throughout the entire area. Allen could see the bartender, Alma Karma, making drinks for his customers. Allen scowled when he saw Cross nearby, drinking wine and flirting with women.

"What's with the scowl, Allen-chan?" Lavi's brow was creased. It was strange to see Allen with anything other than a relaxed, irritated, or smiley expression.

At least he isn't calling me 'Moyashi-chan.' /emAllen mentally sighed.

"Cross is here," Allen nodded his head in Cross's direction.

"Ohhhh, the womanizer, hm?" Lavi said thoughtfully.

"Like you're one to talk," Kanda grumbled.

Lavi placed his hands on the middle of his chest, feigning hurt. "You wound me, Yuu! I only express my interest in the ladies. I'll have you know I'm actually bi."

Allen stared disbelievingly at the rabbit. "Right…" He had never seen Lavi flirting with a man before.

"Who's right?" A voice sounded behind the albino.

Allen spun around and ended up face-to-face with Tyki.

"Tyki!" Neah exclaimed cheerfully. "I see that you've finally decided to show up!"

"Yes, I made it. It's a miracle with how my schedule has been these last few weeks, but I wanted to check out your nightclub the first free night I could get." He grinned. "I'm glad I came – you've created a wonderful club." The newcomer replied smoothly.

He wore a black jacket that reached down to the middle of his calves, black suit pants, and black dress shoes. A black tie was wrapped around the collar of his white dress shirt. A grey vest covered his tie and shirt, and white gloves covered his hands. His black curls were slicked back and bunched up on the back of his neck. His umber skin glowed under the various colored lighting. Most strikingly of all, however, were his golden eyes, which gleamed in an almost predatory way as he smirked at the group.

"Thanks for coming!" Neah beamed.

"Ah, and if you don't mind," Tyki began. "I'll crash at your place, Neah, Allen."

The latter shook his head with a smile. "No, we don't. You're always welcome in our household."

"Thank you."

Kanda and the other's hung back as the group spoke to each other. Kanda's eyes narrowed slightly at the way Allen smiled and devoted his attention to the mysterious stranger. 'You're always welcome in our household!' Kanda imagined Allen squealing mockingly. Honestly what the fuck. He rolled his eyes.

"May I ask who your company is tonight?" Tyki's voice suddenly stopped the Japanese man's thoughts.

"Ah yes!" Allen snapped to his usual polite self. "Can't believe I forgot." He laughed. "Everyone, this is Tyki Mikk. He's a distant relative of Neah and I." Allen smoothly lied. "Tyki, meet Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, and Kanda Yuu."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Us too," Lenalee smiled. "You know, you look just like Neah. I'm surprised you two aren't twins!"

Kanda grunted at the man and said nothing, being the antisocial prick that he is. What Allen found strange, however, was the way that Lavi said nothing, but stared at Tyki with his mouth agape instead. Neah also noticed and nudged the rabbit in the ribs, successfully waking him up.

"Ahahaha, whoops! Got a bit distracted. Yes, nice to meet you, Tyki-chan." Lavi held out a hand.

Tyki took the hand and shook it.

"I hope we get the chance to get to know each other later on, seeing that you already have a pet name for me," Tyki purred, his eyes half lidded and smoldering.

Lavi melted right there.

Allen rolled his eyes at his "cousin," not really catching on to the reasons for Lavi's behavior. "Come on, Lavi, we don't have any time to waste. We came here to have some quote unquote fun time, as you told me before."

"Aw, no need to be hard on him, Shounen,"

Allen flinched. Why does everyone have a nickname for me? And Tyki only ever called him that when he had some sort of ulterior motive.

"How about you let him show me around the club a bit?"

Neah jumped in before Lavi could reply. "Great idea! Go on, Lavi, show Tyki around."

With a slight push, the rabbit was pushed into the vampire's clutches.

"I think I'll enjoy my night here a little more than I anticipated. And while we're at it, we might as well discuss what you were distracted by." Tyki purred.

Lavi simply seemed wonderstruck as Tyki dragged him away.

Allen turned to his uncle and raised a brow.

"What?" He shrugged. "Lavi said he's bi. I know for sure Tyki swings both ways too. And they're obviously interested in each other. I just gave Lavi a little push." Neah grinned. "Pun intended."

Allen shook his head at the man's antics. "Come on, let's go grab some drinks."

The group of, now, four, headed towards the bar. Alma noticed them when they came close.

"Hey, guys! How're you all doing today?" He grinned, revealing slightly pointy teeth. They showed his true nature as a werewolf, not that the humans know.

Lenalee sat on one of the stools. "We're all fine. What about you, Alma?"

"Pretty good. Pay is great too, boss." Alma added as he wiped a glass.

"It's all thanks to your hard work, Alma. And there's no need to call me that," Neah replied.

"Speaking of jobs, have you found one yet, Yuu?" Alma asked.

"Tch, no," He scowled.

"You don't have a job, Kanda?" Allen perked up in interest.

"Not your problem, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen huffed. "Or is your brain too small to comprehend that? It probably is after working so hard to grow your tranny-like hair."/ppKanda growled, but before he could do anything else, Alma quickly whacked them on their heads./pp"Ow, Alma!" Allen tenderly touched his head. "That hurt!"/ppKanda seemed indifferent to the pain, but Allen could see a lump forming.

"There's no fighting at the bar, you two." Alma scolded.

Neah sighed happily. "I'm glad I hired you, Alma."

"Well I won't be here all the time." He replied, his tone cast in worry. "You better hire a bodyguard or something soon."

Neah ignored the bartender and changed topics. "How're the others doing, by the way?" He asked, meaning the rest of Alma's pack.

"They're fine. They went on a trip to Washington." Alma replied, now switching to wiping down the counter.

"'Others?'" Lenalee piped up.

"Family," Alma supplied.

Lenalee looked to Kanda, confused, but he seemed to be staring somewhere else.

The girl giggled and poked Kanda on the shoulder. "Something bothering you?" She sang teasingly.

Kanda swiveled his head and glared at her. Unfazed, Lenalee continued to grin back calmly.

"Um… did I miss something here?" Allen asked when he noticed the staring contest.

"Nope. Nothing. Nada, Allen. Come, Kanda. Follow me." She smiled with a mysterious laugh. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from Alma, Neah, and Allen.

After a while, Neah finally said, "Are those two together?"

Allen shook his head and quizzically replied, "Not that I know of…"

"Aw, just leave that grumpy Yuu alone." Alma said. "Anyways, I want to pass you guys a message." His tone became serious as he leaned forward, and Allen and Neah perked up to listen more attentively. Alma is a bartender on the outside, but in reality, he collects information about any activity in the paranormal world.

"There are rumors around that a rogue vampire is loose," He whispered. "A female with blonde hair by the name of Eliade Shilverase. She sucks her victims up dry, and all of her targets have been men anywhere from 15 to their 20s. Last I heard, she was spotted in Salt Lake City, Utah. You all better be on guard – she sounds kind of crazy."

"We will," Neah replied seriously. "You stay safe too."

"Well, for now, we should just kick back and relax," Allen said with a sigh. "I don't usually come out in the open like this, as you know, Alma."

"Alright," Alma's mood brightened back up. "What would you like?"

"I'll have a daiquiri."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"And you, sir?" Alma turned to Neah.

"Again, no need to call me 'sir.'" The man sweatdropped. "You know what I want. I want the 'special.'"

"Oh yeah, I forgot who you were for a second there." Alma said with a straight face as he began preparing Allen's drink.

"…Am I supposed to be insulted or flattered by that?"

"Neither." Allen and Alma sang.

Werewolf Trivia:

\- When angered, body part of wolves occasionally pop out. Mostly just the tail and ears.

\- Need to shave. Often.

\- Need to eat plenty of meat.

\- Are able to shift into huge wolves. Think Twilight sized.

\- Eternal life, but can be fallible if body is damaged beyond repair.

\- Regeneration, night-vision, great strength, sharp senses.

...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in a review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oi, watch it!" Kanda snarled, trying to pull his wrist from Lenalee's grasp in vain. 'Where did she get this strength?'

"Stop being a grumpy pants," Lenalee said as she ignored Kanda's struggles. "Oh, look. There's a nice dark corner here. Let's talk." She spun around and faced him directly. "Look, when are you going to tell Allen about your honest feelings?"

"What do you mean? He's just an annoying Moyashi. Nothing else," Kanda retorted, wrenching his wrist away from her.

Lenalee let out a frustrated huff. "Not that! Your real feelings! You like him!"

Kanda nearly choked.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Kanda demanded.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend that you don't care. I see you staring him most of the time whenever we four are together. And it's always 'Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi' every time we all meet together."

Kanda growled. "Staring at him doesn't mean anything! And if you have paid attention, the Usagi is calling him Moyashi."

"Lavi doesn't stare at Allen as much as you do. Plus, as Nea stated, he's already in cloud nine with that Tyki man." Lenalee crossed her arms.

"Tch."

"Give it up, Kanda. You like him. And judging from his stares yet less obvious stares, he likes you too."

Kanda can feel his mind slowly wrapping that statement.

"You're saying that the Moyashi likes me?" Kanda said slowly.

"Well, not exactly. I mean I think he doesn't realize himself also, but at least he does a better job hiding than you do. But when I saw him staring at your abs earlier, that pretty much confirms it."

"Ughhh wait, he was staring at my abs?"

Lenalee ignored him, irking him. "You better tell him soon. Or I will," she threatened. And with that she waltzed away.

Kanda can feel his resolve breaking down. He placed a hand over his face.

"Urgghhhhh " he groaned.

"Hey, handsome. Having problems?"

Kanda looked up to see a blonde woman. Her hair is tied into a pigtails and she was wearing way too much makeup. She wore a dark blue and white tight, short outfit that shaped her curvy body. Her sleeves are detached and worn at the middle of her upper arm, covering the rest of her arm and ending in strands. Long dark blue stockings are worn at the middle of her upper legs. Holes on the stockings were seen to show off her pale skin. On her head was a small dark blue hat with a light purple spade on it. She is currently fluttering her eyes at him while twirling her hair with one finger.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. What do you want?" he said flatly.

She pouted. "I'm just trying to have a fun time here. And I just noticed you standing here all alone. Did you come with anyone tonight?"

Kanda's thoughts briefly flashed to the conversation he had with Lenalee. It was gone within seconds.

"It's none of your business," he replied curtly.

She gave a tinkling laugh that did not convince Kanda at all. "No need to be so grumpy! How about we start with introductions?" She leaned closer to him. "I'm Eliade."

Kanda tried to move around her. "And I'm out of here."

Before Kanda can escape, Eliade grabbed Kanda's arm tightly and pushed herself closer to him, forcing Kanda to feel her extra portions.

'Goddamn women and their inhuman strength,' Kanda thought angrily as he struggled to get away. "Let go of me, woman."

"Don't be like that," she purred. She came closer, her mouth just near his neck. Kanda could feel her lips barely touching his skin.

"I said get the fuck off me!" Kanda forcefully pushed her away.

He felt something scrape against his neck. He placed a hand over the scrape and saw blood on his palm.

'That goddamn woman!'

"You'll be mine soon, handsome." The woman smirked and melted into the crowds of dancing people.

Kanda glared after her, not understanding what she was saying. Shaking his head and completely disregarding her, he wiped his hand on his pants and began heading towards the bar. He saw that Lenalee and Nea are talking to Alma, and Allen is nursing his cocktail drink. Just as Kanda approached the group, Tyki and Lavi came. Well, more like Tyki half-carrying a stumbling and very red Lavi.

"I think your friend here had a tad bit too much to drink," Tyki stated calmly as he gently placed Lavi on one of the stools.

"Hubbawa yala toshiro gausume," Lavi slurred.

"I think that's our cue that we should head back home," Allen said.

"Lavi won't be able to go back home like this," Lenalee said worriedly. "Kanda can you bring him back with you?"

"Why the hell do I have to bring the Usagi back home?" Kanda asked irritated.

"Because if you won't, I have my word from earlier "

"Alright, alright!" Kanda interrupted. Allen, Nea, and Alma stared at Lenalee in amazement.

"Lenalee, please tell me the secret to get Kanda like that," Allen said.

She winked. "Don't worry, you'll know sooner or later. Depending how Kanda is going to act."

Kanda noted that the way Allen slightly pouted. He also noticed that Lenalee was smirking evilly at him and he quickly looked away. He grabbed the red-head by his arm.

"Come on, we're going."

"But Yuuuuuu~ I wanna staaayy with the handsooome huuuuunnk~," Lavi whined.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, I know now that Lavi is the type to be honest when drunk."

"Are you trying to convince yourself that you're handsome?" Nea teased,

Tyki placed his hands over the center of chest, pretending to look wounded. "You hurt me. I thought we're supposed to be the best of buddies!"

Nea only laughed in reply.

"See you guys later," Lenalee waved good-bye as she left with Kanda and Lavi.

Allen, Nea, Alma, and Tyki waved back.

Kanda exited the nightclub with Lavi and Lenalee in tow. Although they haven't been at the nightclub that long, it was already dark out.

After walking for a while, Kanda finally spoke.

"Are you also going to crash in my place or what?"

Lenalee thought for a moment then shook her head. "Nah. If I do, Komui is going to worry."

Kanda grunted in reply and continued on.

He dropped Lenalee off at her house and walked down the road while dragging the drunk Usagi behind him.

He entered his apartment complex and dumped the Usagi at the couch. Filling up a glass of water in the kitchen, he pried open Lavi's lips and forced the clear liquid down his throat, not wanting to listen to Lavi's complains during the morning. After a quick shower and feeding Mugen, Kanda plopped down on his bed and slept.

Kanda yawned as he got up from bed. Stretching his arms, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he finished putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush, he looked up at his mirror and opened his mouth. But the toothbrush never entered inside his mouth because something entirely else took up his mind.

Sharp, white, pointy incisors sprouted from his teeth. Deadly and dangerous. In other words, fangs. Like those fucking vampires from Twilight.

"WHAT THE THE FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK?!"

Kanda dropped his toothbrush in shock.

"Kanda?"

Kanda closed his mouth, covered it with his hand, and whipped around to see a drowsy Lavi standing at the doorway. Obviously still sleepy since he called Kanda by his last name.

"Whaddaya scream for?" He yawned into his hands. "Oh, thank you for bringing me with ya. And why are ya covering your mouth for?" Lavi now clearly noticed Kanda's odd move.

Kanda hissed. Lavi put up his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't need to get into a hissy fit, Kanda."

"A hissy fit?!" Kanda spat.

Lavi scratched at the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I mean I know you're grumpy in mornings. But screaming like that kinda shocked me."

"If you want shock, I have one for you!" Kanda dropped his hand and bared his fangs at Lavi.

Lavi can only gape, his eye wide open now. Looks like fangs can clear away sleepiness.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTT?!" Lavi yelped. "YOU HAVE FANGS!"

Kanda hissed again and placed his palms over his ears. Lavi's yell had hurt his now magnified hearing.

"No shit, Sherlock! Now find a way to fix it!" Kanda seethed, trying to calm himself down.

"Why am I in charge?!"

"Because despite your annoyingness, you have uncanny ways to get things fixed. Now fix it!"

"Alright, Yu. Just sit down on the couch and I'll find something!" And with that he whipped away.

Kanda shakily strode to where the couch is and sat down.

"Meow."

Kanda looked and saw Mugen had decided to take sit next to him. But Mugen's well-being isn't what clouded Kanda's mind right now.

Blood. Rich, tangy blood. Kanda can smell pulsing liquid flowing in the bloodstream from his cat. It only takes one bite. Kanda began to lick his lips. Then he stopped. Did he just think about drinking his precious Mugen?

Wide-eyed, Kanda quickly scooted away from his cat, trying to stay far away from such thoughts. Poor Mugen looked confused on why his owner is acting that way. Mugen seemed to sniff a bit in the air and stare at Kanda. A staring contest ensued between them, making Kanda feel slightly worried if this should be happening. Then to Kanda's relief, Mugen simply meowed and padded away.

"Hey, Yu, I found something!" Lavi appeared with Kanda's laptop in his hands.

Kanda growled. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Unless you want your throat ripped open."

Lavi gulped and held his throat with one of his hand. "Er, yeah, right." He placed the laptop on the kotatsu table and began talking. "Anyways, I checked online and there's a website. And apparently you're a paranormal."

"Wait. What do you mean paranormal?"

Lavi let out a weak laugh. "Ha, ha. You see, when I see your fangs, it kinda screams out 'vampire'. And when I went through this website, they have a little survey to check if you are actually of the paranormal. And being the good friend I am, I did it for you, and it turns out, you're a vampire."

The cogwheels in Kanda's mind began to spin. Slowly. And surely.

"Are you fucking saying I'm a fucking vampire?"

"Actually, that's what the website stated."

"...Bullshit."

"...I knew it'll come to this. Soooo, what should we do?"

Kanda's eye twitched.

Then Lavi brightened up. "Hey, maybe Lenalady and Moyashi-chan can help us with this!"

It wasn't long before Kanda began to reach out to Lavi in order to strangle him.

Unfortunately, Lavi's reflexes were just as quick as rabbit's.

"Ack!" Lavi dodged. "It was just a suggestion, Yu-chan! At least call Lenalee! She might help. I mean knowing her, she probably reads those paranormal romance novels."

"Fuck no. Just keep this between us. No one else will know," Kanda growled.

"Okay, okay. But at least follow the website. I mean, what happen if you really do burn in sunlight?" Lavi asked.

"No sunlight is going to keep me in like some lonely hermit," Kanda retorted.

Lavi thought for a moment. "Then how about we test that?"

Lavi went to the nearest window/ He opened the blinds slightly, letting some sunlight in.

"Try," Lavi advised.

Kanda reluctantly came forward and stuck his hand at the light. Immediately, he began to feel a burn on his skin. He hissed as he whipped his hand out of the harmful rays. Smoke began appearing from his burned hand. Lavi watched the whole process wide-eyed.

"Oh god, you're fucked."

"I can see that, baka Usagi!"

Kanda began pacing around. "What the fuck am I going to do?!"/ppLavi scratched his head, also stumped. "Well, just avoid sunlight for now. You can wear hats, sunglasses, hoodie, etc. Oh, and sunscreen probably might help."

As much the Usagi was annoying, Kanda was internally grateful (not that he'll admit it) of the Usagi's quick mind.

"Oh and stay away from wooden stakes, holy water, garlic, and basically anything that technically makes sense on what the Internet stated," Lavi added.

"Ughhh "

Vampire Trivia:

\- To become one, even a small graze from a fang can turn you into one

\- Has pale skin

\- Super strength and speed

\- Regenerative abilities better than werewolves and werecougars

\- Can float/fly

\- Has fangs

\- If one doesn't drink blood for a while, they become dizzy, nauseous, and have their fangs elongated

\- Must drink blood their blood type coincides with. Ex: O can only drink O. AB can take in A, B, O, and AB. Rh group system is also considered to take into consideration.

\- Must avoid sun, crosses, stakes, churches, and holy water

\- Older vampires are able to withstand sunlight 


	6. Chapter 6

Allen woke up feeling a bit bleary. He stayed up most of the night, no thanks to three particularly hyper, wild animals. Yes, he just called his uncle an animal.  
But since he was already awake, he headed downstair. He didn't have work today, so he didn't bother dressing up. He saw that Tyki was already awake, drinking blood from Nea's stash.  
Tyki licked the blood off his lips. "Ahh, thank goodness Nea supplied positive blood even though he's a negative."  
Allen snorted. "Well, we learned ever since you guys like to barge in whenever you feel like it."  
"You love us so well."  
"You mean bother us," Allen grumbled as he began preparing the frying pan. "You know what I should do? I should just switch the labels of the blood bags. That should give me some laugh."  
Tyki grimaced. "No thank you, please. I rather not experience that unpleasant experience again."  
Allen smirked as he began packing bacon and eggs in the frying pan. He placed some bread in the toaster. "Just be careful what you drink from now on~"  
"You're evil, shounen." Tyki pulled out a cigarette and began lighting it.  
"Thank you."  
"That wasn't a compliment."  
"But I consider it. It's the thought that counts."  
Tyki sighed as he took a puff of smoke, looking a bit forlorn as he watched Allen began piling his plate with the delicious smelling food.  
"Haaah, I wish I can eat normal food again," Tyki sighed.  
Allen set his plate down on the table and sat across Tyki. He began to dig in. "You still can."  
"Yea, but not all the time. Eating a pizza slice or a small dish of spaghetti from time to time doesn't really satisfy me."  
Allen hummed. "Anyway, where's Nea?"  
"Is that even supposed to be a question? After what happened during the wee hours this morning? I'm just astonished how you can even live him with him for 60 years." But nevertheless, Tyki supplied Allen the question. "He's sleeping, with Crown and Tim smothering him."  
Allen shrugged and quipped back. "First, yes, yes it is a question. Second, you made a point. Third, I got used to it, I guess. And finally, they should know by now that it won't choke Nea."  
Tyki smirked. "Ah, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it?"  
Allen shot a glare, which only caused Tyki's smugness to deepen.  
The house phone rang, causing Allen and Tyki to stare at it as if the phone had declared itself as a shape-shifting alien and told them to take it to their leader.  
"...It's your phone," Tyki finally said.  
Allen grumbled a bit as he stood and walked away from his precious breakfast. He answered the phone to end the annoying piercing ringing.  
"Hello, Allen speaking."  
"Oh, hi, Allen! This is Lenalee."  
"Lenalee? Why are you calling so early?"  
"Allen, it's already 12 o'clock."  
"What! Oh, wait till I get you, Nea!" Allen cursed. He can hear Lenalee laughing.  
"I bet he kept you up longer in the night."  
"You have no idea."  
"Anyways, I was wondering have you heard from Lavi or Kanda lately?"  
"Um, no. Why?"  
"You see, Lavi will at least be texting to me by now. But he hasn't texted me yet." Lenalee sounded worried. "I think something probably happened to them."  
Allen sighed. "Alright. Let's check Kanda's apartment together first, okay? Since he lives closer to you. Then we'll call the police if anything else happens."  
"Thank you so much, Allen!" Lenalee chirped.  
"I'll meet you in about 10 minutes in front of your house okay? I'll pick you up and I can drive both of us to Kanda's apartment."  
"Alright! See you then!" Then she hung up.  
"Trouble, boy?" Tyki asked, curiosity shown.  
"Nothing I can't handle." Allen began heading upstairs. "And the name's Allen."  
"Hm, maybe I'll come. I've got nothing to do anyways."  
After they both got dressed, they hurriedly head to the car.  
"Shouldn't we leave Nea a note or something?" Tyki questioned as he got into the shotgun.  
"Nah, we'll back before he knows we're gone" Allen started the engine.  
They rode in comfortable silence as they headed for Lenalee's house. Lenalee was already there waiting for them. She entered the backseat.  
"Thank you so much for doing this, Allen," she gushed. "I would check by myself, but I'm worried if something bad happened. Oh, and nice to meet you again,Tyki."  
"And I say it's also nice to see you too, Lenalee," Tyki replied.  
"And it's no problem for me also, Lenalee," Allen smiled at her as he start his car. "Lavi is my friend also."  
"..." His two passengers stared at him.  
"I think you're missing someone," Lenalee said slowly.  
"Hm? I don't believe I'm missing anyone else."  
"But wasn't there that Kanda fellow?" Tyki asked.  
"Oh. Him. Yea, I guess he is some kind of an acquaintance."  
The both of them sweatdropped. Lenalee shook her head and sighed exasperatedly.  
"Boys " she has murmured low enough that she thought she can only hear, not knowing about the two paranormals also hearing it. "So thick-skulled at times "  
Tyki raised an eyebrow at that. Allen wisely decided not to comment on that.  
They pulled up in front of Kanda's apartment. They entered the building and climbed the stairs to Kanda's complex. When they arrived, Lenalee rang the doorbell.  
They watched as the peekhole opened up to reveal a brilliant emerald green eye.  
"Lenalee, is that you?" Lavi's voice was muffled from behind the door.  
"Yea, but Allen and Tyki are also with me," Lenalee answered.  
They heard a yelp. "Wait, did you say Tyki?!"  
Another voice was heard. A grumpy one to be in fact. "Shut the hell up, baka Usagi! You're hurting my ears!"  
"Sorry, Yu-chan! Um, ahem, hi." Lavi's voice suddenly turned about an octave higher.  
"Good afternoon, Lavi," Tyki decided to reply smoothly.  
"They seem fine, Lenalee," Allen said boredly. "Can we go now?"  
That was when Lenalee shot a terrible glare at Allen's direction that he felt his spine shiver.  
'Why must girls be so scary?'  
"We are staying, Allen," Lenalee replied back a little too sweetly. Then she turned her attention back at the door. "Can you at least let us in?"  
"Ah, hah, ha," Lavi's voice sounded nervous. "Yaaa, you see about that "  
"What is it?" Lenalee questioned.  
"Um, Yu-chan is not feeling quite well. Don't want him to get you guys sick and all, that's all."  
"Then all the more reason visit him, right?" Lenalee pressed.  
"Ahh, well it's quite terrible."  
"Then why're you in there?" Allen pointed out.  
"Well, who else can take care of Yu-chan?" Lavi quickly answered. A little bit too fast for the waiting trio's liking.  
"It can't be that bad, Lavi. I have a strong immune system. Along with Allen and Tyki. RIght?" She shot another look.  
Allen and Tyki nodded furiously.  
"See?" Lenalee's honeyed tone became more dangerously sweet. "Now let us in or I'll call my brother and say that the both of you have eloped with me "  
Another yelp came behind the door. "Yu-chan! Please let them in! You even know the dangers of Komui's complex! And I don't want to die young!" They heard Lavi wail.  
"Shut the fuck up, Usagi!" Kanda's frustrated voice was heard clearly. "Fine! Let them fuck in!"  
The door clicked open to reveal a quite disheveled Lavi.  
"You can come in," he said cheerfully. Then he noticed Tyki. "Ah, good to see you again, Tyki."  
"You too, Lavi," Tyki smirked. "I just didn't expect to see this early in fact."  
"Same goes for me." Lavi stepped away to let them all three in.  
"Why are the lights on? It's still daylight," Lenalee asked gazing around the room. "You can simply open the blinds."  
"Well, you see, can you guys keep a secret?" Lavi asked as he closed the door.  
"Secret?" Lenalee asked.  
But Allen and Tyki had already figured the secret. The scent of not only Lavi but also Kanda's scent permeated the complex. But what was especially unique was Kanda's.  
"Come on, Kanda," Lavi coaxed. "Just get this up and over with."  
Kanda emerged from a different room, his skin pale-like and grumpy expression shone clearly on his face. But that wasn't caught the trio's attention.  
Fangs. At least five inches.  
"Oh my God," Lenalee gasped."Are those real?!"  
"Ya. Yu-chan showed them to me this morning and through some Internet searching, it was confirmed that Yu-chan is a "  
"Vampire," Allen and Tyki said at the same time. The others blinked at them.  
"Wow, you came that conclusion quickly," Lavi said lightly.  
"There's nothing funny about this!" Kanda snarled. "What the fuck am I going to about this?!"  
Lenalee just seems dumbfounded. "Vampire "  
Allen gently led her to the sofa. Once she finally sat, he motioned Kanda and Lavi to also sit down. He looked at Tyki. "I guess there's no point in hiding anymore."  
"Hiding?" Lavi asked. "What do you mean?"  
"I suggest you sit down first," Allen said calmly.  
The two complied.  
"You seem awfully calm about this, Allen, Tyki," Lavi observed.  
Allen scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you see, we have something to tell you. Something me and Nea have been hiding from you guys for a while."  
"We're listening."  
Allen shared a look with Tyki and took deep breath.  
"Both Tyki and I are also paranormals."  
Silence filled the room.  
Lenalee seemed to snap out of her trance.  
"Wiat. You're saying you're like Kanda?" she said slowly.  
"Well, I am," Tyki finally spoke. "I'm a vampire."  
Lavi's squeak can be heard.  
"And I'm a werecougar," Allen said.  
"Say what now?" Lenalee asked.  
"Were-cougar. Half human, half cougar. Or cat if you prefer to call," Allen explained.  
The three listeners sat in stunned silence.  
"Prove it," Kanda said bluntly.  
"Can you take it?"  
"Of course. We're not that weak," Lenalee said determined. "I mean we saw Kanda, it won't be worse."  
"Umm...you do know that the world has more than just werecougars and vampires right?" Tyki inquired.  
"Werewolves, right?" Lavi piped.  
"More. Much more than just those three," Allen said.  
"Just goddam show it to us already," Kanda demanded.  
"Always so blunt, aren't you Bakanda?"  
But before Kanda can reply, Allen kept speaking. "Don't say we didn't warn you. Tyki, you can go first. I don't want to change in front of them."  
"Change?" Lenalee said.  
"Unlike those Twilight movies, my clothes don't shift with my body. They'll be torn if I shift right now. Anyways, got a room I can use?"  
"The bathroom's just down the hall," Lavi provided helpfully.  
"Thank you. Also, Tyki, please don't scare them. And no hypnotizing," Allen added sternly.  
"Kill-joy."  
"Wait, hypnotize?"  
"And that's my cue to leave." Allen left the room to change out of his clothes. He heard gasps of shock as Tyki bared his fangs, floated around the room, and lifted the sofa that the three were currently on. Allen quickly shifted. He felt himself shrink and grow white fur everywhere in his body. His ears grew to pointed tips, his teeth lengthened, and his limbs became shorter but powerful. Nails grew to become large claws and a long tail sprouted from his tailbone. He flexed and stretched a bit, getting used to the feeling since he hasn't shifted for quite a while, seeing that he didn't need to do. Then he prowled out of the room.  
Tyki's eyes lightened up at the sight of the great cat Allen became. "And here is our mascot, Allen Godspell. Oh, wait, it's Walker now, right?"  
Allen growled to show his annoyance. He padded to the already stunned three and Tyki. He brushed past the legs of the three and somewhat purred to assure them. He stared at them softly and to his happiness, Lenalee began petting him. He leaned toward her touch, nudging his head more. She giggled, making Lavi also grin and began stroking Allen's long spine. And to everyone's surprise, Kanda began rubbing Allen. Allen felt Kanda's slim digits caress his soft fur. He held the urge to moan as Kanda scratched a sensitive area. Allen doesn't know why but he was quite unnerved by Lenalee's gleaming eyes watching Kanda's interaction with Allen.  
"And there you have it, lady and gents. You have experience two of the paranormals. You should go back now, Allen. I'll need some help explaining things," Tyki said.  
Allen found himself quite reluctant to leave but did so anyway. He returned fully clothed.  
"Now do you believe us?" He finally spoke.  
"That. Was. Freaking. Awesome!" Lavi exclaimed.  
"That was really cool," Lenalee agreed.  
"Tch," Kanda grumbled.  
"Aww, Yu-chan! Don't be like that! You got to admit that was pretty exciting!"  
"...I guess."  
Allen gasped dramatically, "The great Kanda had actually said something was good for the first time!"  
"Shut it, moyashi."  
"The name's Allen, Bakanda."  
"Why you-!" But all of the sudden Kanda collapsed.  
"Kanda!" Lavi and Lenalee rushed toward their fallen friend.  
Allen stared wide-eyed. "Oh shit. I forgot." He spoke urgently. "Lavi, do you know Kanda's blood type?"  
Lavi looked confused a bit. "He's AB negative. Why?"  
Allen heard Tyki groaned behind him, stating something about a waste. "Good. Tyki, watch over them. I'm going to get some blood."  
"Blood?"  
Allen didn't pause to quickly flash out of the apartment. He sped down the stairs. Without stopping, he ran instead favoring his car. It only took about 5 minutes to reach his home. Nea was still luckily nowhere to be seen. Allen quickly raided the fridge, grabbing about 2 bags of negative blood. He quickly exited the house and ran back to the apartment./ppHe arrived to see Kanda's breathing almost shallowing./pp"Move away! Lavi, go grab a cup or anything to hold liquid!" Allen ordered./ppAs Lavi went to fetch what Allen needed, Allen tore open a blood bag. Lavi came back with a glass and Allen gratefully accepted it. He tipped the bag into the glass. Then he forced open Kanda's mouth and forced the blood into him. Kanda seemed to be drinking eagerly as he savored the blood./pp"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Lavi's mouth was covered as he began to turn green a bit. Lenalee seemed to agree as she stared with horror fascination.  
Everyone watched as Kanda drank every drop of the blood. The elongated fangs shrank to the point where the fangs are barely visible.  
"Hmm, maybe we should explain the necessities of being a vampire first," Tyki mused.  
"You think?" Allen said incredulously. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kanda woke up. He felt something dribbling out of his lips and swiped his tongue to taste a tangy flavor."Oh god, he even licked it." Kanda heard Lavi said.  
"What the hell you're surprised about?" Kanda said grumpily as he pushed himself off the floor.  
"Oh, Yu, you're awake!" Lavi exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and you're a baka Usagi," Kanda retorted.  
"Kanda," Lenalee began tentatively. Kanda noted how she looked a bit sick. "Did you know what just happened?"  
Kanda pondered for a moment. The last thing he remembered was that he was stroking Allen. His eyes slightly widened at that. That sounded...wrong. But it was true. Kanda shook away the thought and thought harder. He remember a scent. Iron. And warmth pouring pass his lips. It was sweet and delicious.  
"I remember drinking something," Kanda finally replied. "What was it?"  
Lenalee and Lavi shared a nervous look.  
"Blood."  
Kanda's eyes widened and whipped to the calm Moyashi beside him. "What?!"  
"What you drank was blood," Allen repeated.  
"Bullshit."  
Allen sighed. "Are we going to go circles again?"  
Kanda's eyebrow twitched and growled lowly. Moyashi took notice of that.  
"Don't bother, Bakanda. You may be a vampire for now, but you're still inexperienced. I can control my own strength, unlike you. Also, you'll be needing plenty of help from me, Tyki, and Nea."  
"Nea?" Lavi questioned.  
Allen nodded. "Yea. He's also a vampire. But closer to Kanda, since he too only can drink negative type blood. Tyki can only drink positive since he himself is positive."  
"But still, AB blood is still rare itself. A delicacy," Tyki muttered. "Why must you be a vampire and negative?"  
"Anyways, here's a first rule," Allen continued, ignoring Tyki. "You must drink blood. Negative blood. Fortunately for you, Nea keeps a large supply."  
"I'm not going to drink any more goddamn blood. That was enough," Kanda snarled. He began to stand up.  
Allen stared back calmly. "You have to. Or would you rather die a painful death involving turning into ashes."  
Lavi whistled. "Wow, you put a hardy bargain there. But if I were Yu, I would go for drinking the blood option"  
"So, what would you choose?" Allen asked. "I rather you crack up and turn into grey powder. Saves me not only your annoying face but also Nea's blood."  
Kanda gritted his teeth. Death or blood? He didn't like the choice of either. But he must choose.  
"Fine," Kanda spat ungraciously. "I'll take blood."  
"Well, aren't you such a good boy," Allen cooed.  
"Watch your words, Moyashi."  
"It's Allen. Anyways back to business. You should go back sitting on the sofa." Allen pointed at the couch.  
Kanda reluctantly complied and began listening. Lenalee and Lavi joined him.  
"First things first, you must drink blood. In a certain period of time. Once during the day and once during the night," Allen began.  
"Oh, if you don't drink the right type of Rh blood, you'll get the symptoms of what you call allergies," Tyki added.  
"What kind of allergies?" Lavi asked.  
"Your face turns red and blows up due to a rash on your face. Then it reaches your throat, making you unable to speak. But in this age, you have Epipens to solve the problem," Tyki explained.  
"How did you know about that?" Lavi asked.  
Kanda took notice how Allen laughed, not paying too much attention to the grimace on Tyki's face. It was light and melodic, like a tinkling music box.  
"Experience," Tyki said shortly.  
"And he had to deal with it with no Epipens. Carrying on," Allen held back any more laughter. "You must avoid sunlight, garlic, crosses, and wooden stakes. And absolutely holy water."  
"Holy water?" Kanda repeated in disbelief.  
Tyki nodded. "Surprisingly, that stuff burns. Even a single drop." Then he frowned. "But if you get a splashful, you'll really die."  
Kanda snorted. "That's reassuring."  
"Just stay away from churches or basically anyone religious," Tyki said.  
"But sunlight. Tyki, you said you are vampire aren't you?" Lenalee said confused. "Shouldn't you be covered up?"  
"Good point, miss. You see, I'm actually around 400 years old. Once you get around my age, you're able to begin to at least tolerate sunlight. Same goes for garlic. Unfortunately, crosses aren't among them. If you see one, you must divert your eyes. They burn your eyes. It'll also help if you think other thoughts."  
"Okay, the next thing you need to know is that scent is very important," Allen said seriously. "It's what will help you distinguish who are enemies and who are friends. So try smelling now."  
Kanda huffed but did what Allen said. He smelled the faint scent of Mugen. Lenalee and Lavi's scent were warm and alive. Tyki actually smelled a bit what someone who died will smell, although it was faint. Allen smelled...a bit like Mugen. Clean, fresh, and full of warmth although the trace of animal can be detected.  
"Can you tell?" Allen asked.  
Kanda nodded.  
"Good. It took Nea like a couple of day to do that. But then again, usually the power depends on the sire "  
Tyki scoffed. "Excuse me? Are you saying I'm weak?"  
"Wait," Lavi said suddenly. "You're the one who turned Nea?"  
"Yea. Nea is actually Allen's uncle, not brother. Well, adopted uncle. But the rest of the story is for Allen to tell."  
"That's just...weird," Lavi finally said.  
"How?" Allen asked.  
"Well for starters, you both actually look like brothers."  
"Nea is about 70 years old. I'm in my 60s," Allen said dismissively.  
"What?!"  
"Moving on, the next thing is mating."  
Kanda blinked. "Excuse me?"  
"Yes, there's mating that is required for you to survive, Bakanda. You can explain Tyki."  
"Okay, there are rules for the mating ritual. One, you must mate at your 500th birthday at midnight. Or you'll also turn into ashes."  
"What."  
Tyki plowed on. " And there's the mate themselves. You can only mate three types. One could be someone you have sired yourself, another could be someone else your sire has sired, and the other can be the sire themselves, which comes to mind, who is your sire?" Tyki asked quizzingly.  
Kanda thought hard again for a moment, which is a surprise he rarely thinks, just do it. The blonde haired woman he met last night came to mind. She scraped his neck with her teeth.  
"There was a woman I met in the White Ark with blonde hair tied in pigtails. She nipped my hand.  
Kanda saw how Allen's eyes hardened. "By any chance, did she go by the name of Eliade?"  
Kanda nodded.  
And for the first time ever, along with Lenalee and Lavi, they were treated with a surprise: Allen swearing.  
"Shit," Allen cursed as he began rubbing his temple. "She came here. That bitch really came here. Oh god, Nea is not going to be pleased."  
Lavi's eyes widened. "Something tells me Allen cursing is not a good thing."  
Tyki spoke. "Let me explain. Long story short, Eliade is a crazy vampiress who has tastes for handsome looking men and sucking them dry. If she simply turned you into a vampire, I think she intends to have you as a mate."  
"So, you are saying that I'm going to have to mate her?" Kanda asked slowly. 'Is that what she meant she's planning to get me soon?'  
"Unless she chooses to mate with someone else." Allen seems to be back to normal. "Her own sire, someone her sire has sired, or anyone else she has sired. And just by seeing you alive, she's nearing her 500th birthday."  
"There's no way I'm just going...mate some random bitch. And I don't want to mate anyone else she had sired. And I have no desire to bite someone. Is there anything else I can avoid it?" Kanda growled.  
Tyki thought for a moment. "Yes, actually."  
"There is?" Allen and Kanda said at the same time. Kanda shot a questioning look at Allen's direction. Allen shrugged in reply.  
"Hey, I first time I heard of it," Allen said, holding his hands up. Then he faced to Tyki. "What is it?"  
"I heard all the rules, except the 500th birthday part, can be thrown away if he is to mate a species different than his own. So for example," Tyki suddenly smirked. "A werecougar."  
Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were surprised with another treat again. Allen had turned into a blushing red mess.  
"Tyki, don't put it that way!" Allen squeaked.  
'Interesting,' Kanda thought. 'Wait, did I just thought that?'  
As Kanda processed this, Tyki simply shrugged. "It's just an example. No need to react that way."  
Allen coughed. "Right. Anyways, back to the topic that a crazy vampiress is stalking in this very city to attempt her somewhat seduction at the commonly known anti-social, Mugen-obsessive, ponytail-wearing jerk."  
"Watch your language, Moyashi."  
"Same goes for you, Bakanda."  
"Guys," Lenalee's tone radiated annoyance. "I think it's hardly the time to start fighting. Is there anymore we need to know about being vampire?"  
Tyki snapped his fingers. "Yeah, once in a while, you'll be able to get to eat regular food. Hahh, I wish I could eat pizza again. They're like mankind's greatest invention..." Tyki's eyes turned wistful, but shook himself out of it. "And also with some practice, you'll be able to fly, read minds, have super speed and strength, and have regenerative abilities. Plus," he began to look sheepish, "You're technically dead, meaning you're not alive anymore. Which means you don't breath and nothing can't hurt you although you might feel pain. I think that's about it for Vampire 101. For now at least."  
"Nooo!" Lavi wailed dramatically. "Kanda is going to be a true monster. He was already a monster to begin with."  
Kanda grimaced and punched Lavi in the stomach to shut him up.  
"Oof!"  
"Shut the hell up, Usagi. You're hurting my ears."  
"Oh yea, vampires' hearing is extremely enhanced. But thanks to trained years, we get used to it," Tyki concluded.  
"How about Werecougar 101?" Lenalee asked.  
Allen shrugged. "We're somewhat like werewolves. We can shift to our respective animals, we both must eat plenty of meat, have enhanced strength and senses, and not exactly immortal like vampires. But unlike werewolves, we don't need to shift during the full moon, we don't live in packs, and we are able to communicate with animals."  
"Wait, is that why you knew everything about our pets?" Lenalee questioned.  
"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm actually on my second license since my first one has stated I should be a really old man right now."  
"That is totally cool," Lavi spoke with awe.  
Allen smiled, which Kanda had totally not paid attention to. "Yeah, it really is. I loved animals and this talent makes it even better." Then he became serious. "Also, I can't become angry. If I do, I half-shift, which causes physical damage to my body. And also I become a great danger."  
"I remember the last time you got mad, you broke my spine and Nea's skull. Thank god, Road was fast enough to shoot anesthesia into you to calm you down," Tyki reminisce.  
"It's that bad?!" Lavi said.  
"And I don't remember a thing during the whole process," Allen said. "The last thing I remember is that stupid smug Hitler look-alike werewolf taunting about profanity against the Noah clan," Then he smiled dreamily. "And from what I heard when I woke, he doesn't have any hair on himself. Along with that stupid mustache. It was totally worth it."  
Lavi shivered. "Remind me not to get Allen mad."  
"So is there anything else you want to know about?" Allen said.  
"Are there other paranormals beside you guys and Nea?" Lenalee asked tentatively.  
"Yes. Vampires actually have clans. Nea and Tyki are in the Noah clan. I'm just an unofficial member since I am not a vampire, yet they treat me like family," Allen explained. "In this city, there are two more paranormals living here."  
"Who are they?" Lavi asked.  
"Alma Karma, who is a werewolf, and " Allen's face turned downright murderous. "Cross Marian, who is a demon."  
"Demon?" Kanda finally spoke. "He's an actual demon?"  
Allen gave a dry laugh. "Yeah, quite a surprise, isn't it? And unfortunately, he's my legal guardian should Nea die, which fortunately will never happen. Well, unless he refuses to get burned by sunlight. Or be doused in holy water. Oh yeah, Cross has about the same vulnerabilities as a vampire except he doesn't need to be afraid of sunlight, garlic, or wooden stakes. I hope he drowns in holy water."  
Kanda decided to take his time sink all of this information in. It seems Lenalee and Lavi are thinking along the same lines.  
"I can see that all three of you need some time to take in the information. And it will be best if you don't tell this to anyone else unless quite necessary. We'll leave the three of you here to take some time. Make sure to call your guardians. I doubt you three handle this information alone. Discuss if you need to," Tyki said as looked at the watch tied on his wrist. "We should get going. We need to contact Cross and Alma about this information.""Oh, here's a blood bag for now. Keep it refrigerated until you need to feed again, Kanda." Allen held up the blood bag and placed it on the kotatsu table. "I'll be back for some more later on. Call me if you guys need anything else."  
And with that both Tyki and Allen left.  
Kanda sat in still sat in stunned silence. That was when Mugen decided to make his appearance. Kanda shot a look at Mugen.  
"You twisted little feline," he muttered. "I bet you spilled everything to Allen."  
"Meow," Mugen mewed innocently, cocking his head.  
Lavi started laughing. "Boy, I really need to be werecougar like right now. I need to know your secrets, Yu-chan!"  
"Goddamnit, Usagi! I'm going to get you!"  
And with that chaos ensued only to be stopped by Lenalee's powerful kicks.

...  
Questions are welcome. Reviews are appriciated. :D


	8. Chapter 8

I dont own Dgrayman

Chapter 8

A few weeks went by without a hitch and Kanda was getting used to being a Vampire. Tyki gave him lessons at night. They sometimes went out into the streets together and Tyki gave him lectures about paranormals and how to interact with them properly.

Since Kanda didnt need to sleep like a human he was given homework to complete for the next night. He grumbled and complained a lot but complied.

Lavi often accompanied them on these excurtions as well. His brain was always hungry for knowledge. Needless to say he was a far better student than Kanda. He was given the same amount of work as Kanda, which was completed along with his collage studies. Whenever the trio went out together Lavi would stick himself to Tyki like glue. The stole precious moment here and there, but never in front of Kanda. They did try to kiss in front of him once but stopped after he took a picture and threatned them with it. Lavi didnt seem to mind that his sweet-heart was a Vampire.

Lenalee spent as much time as possible trying to learn as much as possible about paranormals. She went to a bunch of websites and skimmed through them as well as buy paranormal romance novels. Her dorm room was a mess with books of all diferent sizes and titles. Twilight was thrown in the trash bin, in the cornor.

Allen's life was normal at home, with his two cats and his crazy uncle. He visited Kanda a lot in the afternoons and helped him a bit with his of these meeting ended in squabbles and blushes. His work at the clinic never quieted down and was raising his mental alarms. If anything the patients were get more numerous and frequent. Many different animals, all with different wounds, were carried in and treated. It was during one such incident when something strange happened.

The animals muttered nonsense and reacted unusally to his touch. A stray cat was brought in with its leg and eye missing. Allen,and his assistant Johnny worked frantically to save him however it was too late. Before he died however, he gave a warning.

'She's com..ming! Eliade!'he gave one final terrified look and became glassy eyed.

...

After cleaning up and taking care of thr other animals. Allen went on break. He collapsed in a chair and loosened his tie. He dropped his head in his hands and reached for his pocket, withdrawing a cell 's number was on speed dial. He hit the button and heard it ring twice before his Neah answered.

"Hello~ My darling Nephew! Whats wrong? You almost never call from work..."Neah trilled.

"Neah,she's back. That bitch Eliade is back." The tautness in his voice was evident.

"I see...How did you find out?" Neah sobered up immediatly.

Allen quickly recounted what happened to the stray cat.

"Hmmm...This is a problem.. If she is on the move we need to bring her in soon...Before she gets another victem.I wonder if..."

"Wait a second you don't mean...YOU CAN'T NEAH"Allen shrieked.

"I'm afraid we have to Allen"Neah said grimly" We need to make sure she doesnt kill anyone else"

"But she's way too strong for him.."

"Allen calm down. We will have everyone on guard to protect him and anyway.."He started to sound a little sly"He will have you to protect him."

Allen cut the call.

...

Allen and Neah go to Kanda's house that night. Tyki and Lavi are there too. Tyki was already informed of the situation.

The knocked the door and were greeted by ...

"Moyashi-chan~!"

Something orange glomped Allen around the neck and dragged him inside protesting. Kanda was scowling on a cornor of the couch. Tyki was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Moyashi-chan!"Lavi held Allen tighter while Tyki gave hime death glares.

"Allen if you don't let go of my boyfriend this instant, I will nutuder you"Tyki threatened with diamonds in his eyes.

"LAVI LET GO-Tyki i'm not holding him."

"NOooooo...Tyki my brother dont you dare Nuder my poor dear Allen!"He grabbed Tyki's hands(one of which had the coffee).

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"Kanda screamed, standing up and covered his ears."Your all too damn loud!"

"Oh yeah I forgot"Neah grinned while Tyki shot Allen a death glare.

They all got off each other and silently sat sat in Tyki's lap while Allen sat to their left with Kanda next to him. Neah sat in an armchair across from them.

"Now to business." Neah sat down with is hands clasped together in his lap. "We have proof that Eliade is on the move again."

Lavi's eyes widened while Kanda che'd and looked away."We need to get rid of her and fast. She has shown that she doesnt mind attacking people. We also have to protect Kanda."They looked at Kanda.

"I ain't a little pansy"he scowled."I dont need any protecting from a vampire who was too cowardly to show her face after she bit me."

"Yeah well, you aren't strong enough to protect yourself from a centuries own vampire."Tyki muttered.

"Anyway. Regardless of your feelings Kanda, we will be protecting you.I have made arangements for new bodyguards to come and protect you...And you will also have your knight in shining armor here to protect you" he pointed to Allen.

Allen blushed.

'My Knight, huh?'Kanda thought. He was starting to like this idea but his damnable pride kept him from saying so.

"In the meantime..." Neah was still talking "..You will be working at my Club so we can keep a better eye out for Eliade. You will be the bait in our search to catch her. She definitely wants to mate you."

...

This is the first chapter that I wrote on my own for this Fanfic. Please let me know how it was. :D

If you have any questions feel free to ask. I will post another chapter within the month so look forward to it.

Also i am sorry if any of the character's are out of character. I tried but Kanda isnt the easiest person to write.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Another chapter here! I am so sorry for the delay. I had midterms and im pretty sure i failed most of them. I will do my best to release more often. My goal is at least 2 or 3 more chapters this month.

I don't own Dgrayman

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Wait but how? I can't go out in sunlight." Kanda pointed out.

" Ahh.. yes. We actually have kinda sorted that out" said Nea." You can just move in with us!"

Kanda and Allen both spluttered at this. Live with each other?!Allen looked at Kanda a small part of his said yes and more. Another part was just plain tried not to glance at Allen but his heart gave a flutter at the prospect of seeing the moyashi every almost kept a straight face. Almost.

Tyki and Lavi smiled at each other then Lavi remarked " How naughty your thoughts must be Moyashi-chan~".Allen threw his coat at him as well as the tea cup that Lavi had given him earlier.

"I am NOT living with the irritating beansprout. You'll get your wussiness all over my stuff."

"Its ALLEN Bakanda! And i think that your mistaken cause your the wuss. All talk no show."

"Whatchu say beansprout!?"

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH" yelled Nea with such force and intensity he never used before " Jeez we have enough on our plates without you guys bickering like children. Kanda will you come with us? We have enough blood to supply you as well as a separate room and bathroom. We can easily transport you from our house to the ark without you burning. Plus its closer and if Eliade decides to attack we can protect you."

Kanda tried to find some reason to refuse but couldn't. It wouldn't put a fine on his finances and he wouldn't have to pay his rent anymore. He could do with a job too."Fine. When should I move in?"

Allen who had been silent for a while piped up." Well its Friday so how about by Monday? You can start work then too."

"Wow Moyashi-chan. Why do you even care? Are you excited?" Lavi grinned knowingly.

" Shut it Usagi. I need time to clean the room cause I know Nea wouldnt do it…."

"You're right about that" murmured Tyki.

"...I also need to grab some stuff i left in there"

" Alrightly thats settled then" Nea quiped " Kanda is that alright with you?" He grunted in response. " Perfect. Now Allen we better get going cause Tim and Crown might be getting antsy. Call us when you want to move your stuff Kanda."

" Thats our cue to leave baby" purred Lavi to Tyki who smiled and scooped his lover up bridal style and walked out the door with Nea and Allen. The latter of which glanced back to Kanda who unlike usual had replaced his scowl to a small smile.

'Cute ' thought Allen ' Wait cute? Why did i think that?'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kanda never realized how many things he owned until he started packing. It was Saturday morning and he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and thus was more irritable than usual. He had woken up around 3:30 am with Mugen sleeping on his legs. He didn't have the heart to move it so he just sat there and thought about the previous day.

After about an hour he got up, slid Mugen off his legs and went into his kitchen for coffee and blood. By now he had gotten used to his blood diet however it still disgusted him. He was eating(drinking?) something that came out of another human being. It didnt feel right yet tasted amazing. Once Neah noticed him drinking it very halfheartedly and said to think of it as his favorite drink which in Kanda's case was green tea. It tasted like green tea yet stank of metal.

He put the finished coffee cup in the sink and filled it with water. It was going to be a long day. The moyashi was supposed to come in the afternoon to take some of his things. Lenalee was also informed of his move and offered to help but was refused by a polite Allen. Gentleman through and through he would not let her haul the heavy packages to and fro. Kanda suddenly grew irritated at the thought of him.

That irritation grew into anger that was directed at his stuff and the rest of the day passed by in no time. By the time his anger subsided he had packed up. He had also disposed of everything he didnt need or want. He did keep many items of sentament such as his sword that his old kendo instructor gave him. He had gotten out of practice but still kept it just in case. Mugen purred up to his leg as he sat on the floor and he picked it up and placed it in his lap,petting it.

"Sorry for not playing with you today…."

"Mrewwwww" Mugan seemed to melt under his touch, rubbing up against his hand.

"Arghhhh…..Mugen why do i feel so wierd. Everytime i think about the moyashi i get mad but there is something in my chest...Like my heart really wants something-"

A knock sounded at the door. It was the aforementioned Moyashi. Great.

"What the hell do you want you retard?"Kanda snapped blushing slightly. Did he hear him?

"Bakanda, I said i would get some of your stuff. Look who's retarded now" Allen snorted. He was dressed in a casual long sleeved striped shirt. It was close-fitted so his muscular frame was shown in all its glory. On his left wrist he wore an armband and in the crook of his right arm was a thin jacket. He also wore black skinny jeans and black sandels. Cute,sexy and casual.

Kanda turned around and pointed to two awaiting boxes. Those were just clothes and shoes. Allen wordlessly picked one up and turned around, towards the door. It was at that moment that Mugen decided to run around near Allen's legs. That caused him to trip. Allen fell while Kanda tried to catch him and ended up ontop of him.

Obsidian blue eyes meet clear silver blue. The world froze around them. Time stopped for them. Allen's chest heaved and his arms were out to the side. His face flushed a deep pink. Kanda's hands were near Allen's head. White strands covering some of his fingers. Black onyx hair draped over his shoulder. His face was flushed as well.

Then the spell broke and Kanda was pushed hard against the numerous boxes lining the wall.

"Owww….What the hell Moyashi?" he asked seething but alas Allen had taken off and the only indication that he was there at all was his thin jacket, spread eagle on the floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review! They are like my bread and butter lol.

Shoutout to annastiara for being my first reviewer!

Thank you for reading!

~Valora


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Procrastination-master here! But seriously thought, I am so sorry for the late chapter. I didn't get a chance to work on it and was really busy. I will try to update more often but no promises. Seriously though i have to make a smoke machine for one of my clubs so that going to be fun.

Sorry if they are OOC

I don't own Dgrayman

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Allen Pov-

Stupid BaKanda!

Allen was still blushing and fuming as he drove the 15 minutes to his house. 'What the hell?'. He shivered as he realized that he forgot his jacket was back at Kanda's house.

Honestly Allen really didn't want to see him. His face was still red as he remembered Kanda's onyx hair and blue eyes. The perfect slope of his jaw and the curve of nose. His lotus scent.

He reached his house and parked in the driveway. He didn't get out of his car but rather sat staring at nothing. Then he thumped his head against the steering wheel and sighed.

-Kanda's POV-

Kanda was just laying on his crumpled mattress when a knock came at the door. Mugen purred irritated ran into the kitchen.

'Is it the Moyashi?'. A blush graced his features as his memories from the previous day came flooding back. That soft white hair. Innocent sliver blue eyes. Those perfect pink lips that were opened slightly in surprise.

He quickly tried to tamp it down into an irritable i-just-woke-up-why-the-hell-are-you-here type of expression. So his normal expression.

"Heeyyyy, Yuuu~chan!". Lavi. Damn it.

Kanda tried to shut the door but Lavi managed to slip in.

"What the hell are YOU here for, Baka-Usagi?"

"Ohh, don't be like that Yu-chan"he ducked as Kanda's fist came at his head"Moyashi-chan sent me 'cause he had an early shift at the clinic. Apparently, a bunch of cats were found barely hanging on so he had to open up early and wouldn't be home for a is waiting for you. By the way you hair is out."

Kanda hands flew up and he ched.

"Also you smell."

Kanda shot him an irritated expression."Che im going to go take a shower. Dont you fuckin touch my stuff. Don't break anything."

"Mmmm K~"

Kanda went into the bathroom and closed the door. He know the usagi will definitely touch something or other but couldn't really care right now. His head was spinning. His teeth ache.

His throat felt like it was on fire.

Stumbling over the sink he vomited everything he had eaten for the last couple days which wasn't much. After his stomach was emptied he started dry heaving.

Then suddenly his head cleared. His senses came back sharper than ever. He breath in and out.

He quickly took his shower and tied his hair back with some red tassle.

When he came out he found that most of his stuff was taken outside and placed into Lavi's Honda. Lavi himself was standing in the middle of the room with Allens jacket in his hands.

"Hey Yu-chan. Was-Was Allen here?" He looked up.

Kanda hesitated before saying" yesterday."

Lavi gave a cheeky grin before frowning again "You know, you don't look very good. Extra pale. Did something happen? "

"Shut up Baka-Usagi. It's just my vampire state. And nothing happened."Kanda looked away quickly at that last part.

"Nah. Something happened. You seemed like you were waiting for something. Or should I saw someone." He crossed over to Kanda and said confidently, "Kanda you should be honest with yourself. Ask him out."

'Shit. I forgot he's a mega genius.'Kanda spluttered."What the fuck? Look i am not-"

"Bullshit. You are."Lavi smiled."You have to be honest with yourself. Hell, when I first asked Tyki to go on a date I was a dripping horrible mess. It was a miracle he understood me. This was after the alcohol. I have known you for a really long time. I can tell what you're feeling and so can Lena-lady."

Dusk was rapidly approaching and the sky was getting darker. It was almost time for Kanda to leave.

"Just some advice from you dating-senpai here"Lavi clapped his hand on Kanda's nearly socked his jaw again.

-Allen POV-

"Hey Lenalee!"Allen called as Lenalee got into his car. She was nearby and had asked for a ride since they were going the same way.

"Hey Allen. How was work?

"Urgh. I was so busy. I didn't even get to go on a break. A couple of strays got into my lunch and I had to shoo them out. "

"Wow sound aweful. Is everyone ok?"

"Well Miranda nearly had a stroke seeing all the actually fainted because I had him help me than them, our patients are alright."

He turned a right. Fingers drumming on the wheel he checked his rear window.

"Allen are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Mmm? No. No im good"He laughed nervously.

"Hmm. Yeah right. Your hands are normally steady but now youre drumming them."He quickly stopped his tapping"By the way, you went to Kanda's house yesturday right? Something happened there."

'Damn woman and their sixth sense' He hesitated. He didn't want to lie to hre but…."Yeah i went. Nothing really happened except he kinda fell on top of me"

Her eyebrows jumped up "Nothing really happened? I didn't knoe you guys had progressed that far-"

""We didn't! It was an accident. We were moving boxes and…...why would i want to date Bakanda?"He said all this hurriedly.

"Exactly why wouldnt you want to. You like him and truth be told he likes you"

Allen swerved to avoid a abserd why would Bakanda like him?!

"He has liked you for quite a while now, ya' you know Kanda his to stubborn. I also know you and your also incredibly stubborn. " Lenalee turned to him and looked at him,"Take my advice and ask him out."

'HUH?!'

-At Nea's house-

"Hello~Kanda!"Nea yelled joyfully as Kanda,dressed in a black coat and large fedora, and Lavi hauled boxes into the walked alongside them not wanting to sit in the stuffy cage. "You're room will be the one next to Allens. I've already put up a little sign for you"

He grunted and shuffled upstairs. The room was quite plain but decently sized, with a bed on the side. The closet was built into the wall and a uniform was hanging. He recognized it as the one from the Noah's Ark. The room, no scratch that, the WHOLE house smelled like cats. Kanda liked that smell.

Lavi had brought in the rest of the boxes and left soon after. Kanda was getting to work on organizing him room, along with Mugen, Timcampy and Crown who had started playing with each other, when the door downstairs opened. The cats both ran downstairs and Tim flew. He could hear Allen and Nea's voices downstairs.

"...oh he's here?...No its ok…...Just hungry….Going to take a bath…." Footsteps came up the stairs and the Moyashi walked past his door without a second water from the shower started running a couple minutes later.

"Hey Kanda! Can you come down here please? And bring you uniform!"Nea called from down the stairs. Kanda called a yes and grabbed his uniform. It was going to be a long night but he felt a little excited. New house. New job. The Moyashi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys! Please review! Again i am sorry for the late and short chapter.

~Valora


End file.
